The use of metal tubular members for fabricating a variety of furniture items such as chairs, tables or stands, for example, is a frequently encountered construction technique. To provide stability to such structures requires, in many instances, interconnecting means between the various tubular members that will not only properly position them to accomplish their supporting function, but also provide the necessary stability and rigidity, as well as geometric integrity to the entire structure.
Typically, in the past, tubular members have been connected together by the use of conventional screws, bolts, and the like. These interconnection means have not been found to be fully satisfactory in that the threaded members used would tend to pull loose from the walls of the tubular members or they were poorly anchored with respect to one another resulting in excessive pressures being at the interconnection points due to leverage of weight and loading forces.